


I swear I'll make it last

by ASCELLAS



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASCELLAS/pseuds/ASCELLAS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They had everything under control at the orphanage so I decided to leave early." Libra replied, "Where's Morgan?"</p>
<p>"Gone for the night. So it's just us." She said, planting kisses along his neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I swear I'll make it last

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt bother proofreading this. its my first time writing garbage smut and im going to Hell for it ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Robin had a very exciting night planned for just herself and her husband. Since returning home a few weeks ago, life had been a whirlwind of readjustments and meetings with everyone. It had been a struggle to get a decent night at home with just her husband. With her future and current son both smothering her with attention, fighting for time was the only battle she faced. Luckily, Robin had convinced Sumia to take both Morgans in for the night. She was happy to give Robin some time alone. After accomplishing the biggest task, Robin took to picking up a few things in town for the night. It was finally a night alone, and Robin wanted to treat her husband. 

Robin arrived at home, surprised to find her husband home already. Usually he was at the orphanage till sundown. But today, she wasn't the one for complaining. Robin had set down her purchases on the floor and set off to her husband's study. She peeked in the door to find him hunched over the desk. Libra looked up once hearing a couple taps on the door frame. He immediately pushed aside his paper work, smiling up at his wife. Robin greeted him upon entering the study, before going to sit on his lap. She brushed parts of hair from his face and gently placed her lips on his. 

"Hmm you're home rather early aren't you?" She muttered, keeping her forehead against his. 

"They had everything under control at the orphanage so I decided to leave early." Libra replied, "Where's Morgan?"

"Gone for the night. So it's just us." She said, planting kisses along his neck. 

Libra opened his mouth to reply before he was cut off by Robin's mouth upon his own again. Robin pushed her tongue into his mouth while she worked on removing her shirt. They momentarily broke apart while she took his shirt off, throwing it to the ground. It didn't take long before she embraced him in another heated kiss. She rolled her hips against him while letting out a breathy moan. Robin had stopped for a minute to trail her hands down his chest before reaching the waistband of his pants.

"Wait, wait, wait." Libra mumbled while pulling away. 

"What?" She asked, frowning at the unsure expression on his face.

"I just really don't think its the brightest idea to do this in the study." He replied, shifting uncomfortably.

"Is that an invitation to head to bed then?" Robin inquired, "Unless you want to stay in here and finish work. Then I suppose I can be by myself."

Libra couldn't help help the moan that left his lips as she pressed her hips against his erection. There wasn't much of a protest once Robin got up, pulling Libra along with her. She had trouble keeping her hands to herself as they headed to the bedroom. Once inside, Robin had shut the door behind her before going to lay on the bed. She kicked her shoes off while working to remove her dress. Libra had soon joined her on the bed, straddling her waist. He helped her take off her dress before pressing their lips together. 

Libra broke apart to kiss her neck, mindful of the marks he left against her dark skin. He moved further down, taking one of her breasts in his hand. Robin let out a breathy moan as he moved from her neck to kiss down between her chest and stomach. Libra took his hand from her breast to move between her legs. Robin grabbed a fistful of hair as he started to work his fingers against her clit. Libra kept a hand on her hip as he inserted two fingers instead of her. She moaned as he curled his fingers up in her.  
He kept his fingers working inside of her as he moved his mouth to work against her clit. 

"L-l-libra, oh Gods." Robin whimpered. She grabbed a fistful of the sheet with her freehand and struggled to keep her hips from rolling upwards. Libra was pleased with her response and continued his ministrations while she writhed against him. Robin felt the pleasure rise up in her body as his fingers twisted inside of her body. Before she could reach her climax, Libra had pulled away moments before. Robin let out groan as he stopped, giving him a pout. He couldn't help but smirk at her expression, and leaned down for another kiss.

"Patience, my love." He teased. Robin rolled her eyes, sticking her tongue out at him.

"How can I be so patient when I have such a handsome man before me." She teased while removing his pants. Libra laughed at her reply. Their lips met in another heated kiss as Robin's hand moved down his body to fondle his member. Libra moaned against her lips while she stroked him. 

"Are you fine?" He asked. 

Robin simply nodded in reply, giving him a reassuring kiss. He lined himself up with her entrance before gently pushing inside of her. Robin's fingers dug into his bare back as he pushed into her. Once fully inside, Libra gave her a moment to adjust before she signaled everything was fine. Robin kept her mouth working against his as he started to thrust inside of her. Her nails scratched down his back as he increased his pace. Robin wrapped her legs around his waist as she let out a loud moan. She pulled him closer against him, letting her nails dig into his skin. She struggled to keep her volume down as he continued to thrust into her. Robin felt the familiar heat of pleasure as their pace increased. 

"Libra. I'm going to-" Robin started but cut off as a moan came out. 

He felt her body tighten up as she moaned out his name. Her nails dug even harder into his back as Robin let her orgasm wash over. It took Libra a few more thrusts before releasing inside of her. After a few moments, he pulled out of her and rolled onto his side.

Robin rolled over to face Libra, wrapping her arms around his waist. He pulled her close, giving her a kiss on her forehead. She pulled the blankets up over them, burying her face into his chest. Robin was glad to be home, where she belonged. She smiled up at Libra.

"I love you." Robin mumbled out between a yawn.

"As do I."


End file.
